1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous ink jet composition.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods can record highly fine images with relatively simple apparatuses and have been rapidly developing in various fields. Among them, various studies for more stably giving recorded matters having high quality have been being carried out.
For example, JP-A-2009-227812 (Patent Literature 1) is subjected to provide, in particular, an oil-based ink set that can form images having high color intensity with high color reproducibility and discloses an oil-based ink set including a first oil-based ink, a second oil-based ink, and a third oil-based ink each independently having a wavelength region in which the reflectivity on a recording medium changes from 80% to 5% within a wavelength region range of 400 to 700 nm, wherein the reflectivity of the second oil-based ink is successively higher than that of the first oil-based ink in the wavelength region in which the reflectivity of the first oil-based ink changes from 80% to 5%; the reflectivity of the third oil-based ink is successively higher than that of the second oil-based ink in the wavelength region in which the reflectivity of the second oil-based ink changes from 80% to 5%; and the coloring materials in the first oil-based ink, the second oil-based ink, and the third oil-based ink are different from one another.
However, when the oil-based inks described in Patent Literature 1 are used, in spite of intending to form images having high color intensity, it is impossible to provide recorded matters having excellent intensity at a higher level, due to the pigment species contained in the oil-based inks.